


aubergine

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: Meouch makes his buds laugh.





	aubergine

Lord Phobos hadn’t stopped laughing since they got in the car.

“Shut up,” Commander Meouch growled. “If you tell anyone at home, I’m gonna kill you, and I’m not gonna make it quick.”

Lord Phobos still laughed.

Phobos was still laughing as they lugged in the groceries, borderline crying now, and had to brace himself on the edge of the kitchen island.

“Okay, fucker,” Meouch said. “It wasn’t that funny.”

Havve walked in, rubbing his organic hands together. WHAT IS HILARIOUS, he asked. TELL ME.

Phobos pointed at Meouch and Havve raised his hands as if to say, _yeah_ , _Meouch is a fool. What else is new?_

he didn’t know what an eggplant was! Phobos grasped for an eggplant out of the bowl on the island. in the store! he thought this was a plum!

Havve let out three modulated _ha_ s.

“Ha ha, yeah, yuk it up, ya fucks,” Meouch seethed.

“Meouch,” Doc said, shaking his head. “How long have we been on Earth?”

“About -”

LONG ENOUGH FOR US TO BE COLLECTIVELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU NOT KNOWING WHAT AN EGGPLANT IS.

Meouch tossed a reusable bag down, now in mock anger, giggling quietly as he exited the kitchen dramatically. As he climbed the stairs and sat at the desk in his room, he could still hear them all laughing, and he smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> so there's a hockey player called johnny gaudreau who didn't know what an eggplant was and thought it was a plum. this man is a grown ass man playing in the nhl and eats just skittles and grilled cheeses.  
> anyway. this was short but fun.  
> thanks.


End file.
